The New Girl
by Snixatic
Summary: There's new meat at McKinley and Coach Sylvester wants Santana to destroy her. Will Santana risk losing her spot as top dog or will she follow out the orders given to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Sandbags"  
"Sylvester, good to see you're not wearing the usual tracksuit" Santana replied sarcastically staring at the older woman with her usual cold facade everyone had become accustomed to.

The older woman continued staring out the window not bothering to turn around "There's new meat transferring from some school and if the rumours are right she can sing better than porcelain and Frodo, which mind you only have about half an ounce of talent between them" she sneered whilst turning around to face the Latina.  
"I want you, before you run home to Taco Bell every night to feed your family of illegal immigrants to make her life a living hell"

Santana was rolling her eyes in her head, Sue pretty much dedicates her entire life to destroying the Glee club and insulting everyone around her, Santana would never show it but she was growing a soft spot for that group of 'rejects', but if it meant keeping up her reputation she would ruin every good thing in their lives, well that's what she told herself.  
"What do I get out of it," she shrugged.

The Coach laughed and walked towards the younger girl, "you and your barbie get to stay on the squad so that maybe one day you can buy her a set of matching sandbags" she said whilst looking her up and down before continuing her stride out of the room.

Santana stood on the spot dumb founded, Sue hadn't even met this girl and she was willing to kick her top cheerleaders and moles off the squad if this girl wasn't absolutely miserable, Sylvester logic. She didn't feel bad, she's done it before, roaming the halls ditching slushies at anyone who glanced twice at her but most of them deserve it, but she couldn't help but wonder what dirt Sylvester must have on this girl for her to hate her that much, and this wasn't just her reputation at stake it was Brittany's too..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any errors, I can feel my IQ dropping every day since school finished. I don't own Glee, if I did I would probably have actually watched season 4 without only skipping to all the Santana scenes, and Demi Lovato would have been a main character from the get go.**

First days of new schools suck, you get lost, you always end up befriending the weirdo because they're the only one that give you their time of day just for them to stalk your every move and make everyone else hate you even more. That's been Dani's life for a while now but with a new school there's always that fine chance you won't make the same mistakes.

She ran down the large wooden stairs after finally picking her attire, to see that her so called mum she only sees every few years has left for work already. 'Great, now I'm going to be late for my first day,' she mutters unsurprised, before swinging her bag over one shoulder and trugging it to the bus stop. To describe her mother as a bitch on those rare occasions she saw her was an understatement, but she was all she had left now.

"Half hour late, fantastic! Best way to start the day." She groaned internally whilst slowly pushing the door to room 217 open. 20 sets of eyes instantly shot up to meet hers, some looking accusingly while others are from people sighing a breath of relief because they can take a break from work. Her face was already red from what felt like a speed walking marathon to get to her class, she's not sure why she bothered now since she was already late, but now with all these eyes curiously looking at the punk dressed girl she could feel her face darkening to an impossibly darker red, she instantly regretted not wearing an extra layer of foundation.

"Ahh you must be Dani, I'm miss Pillsbury your health teacher. It's lovely to meet you," the petite ginger finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity. "You can go sit over there darl" she said quietly while pointing to an empty desk next to a young blonde "Brittany will catch you up."  
It could be worse she thought.

Across the room unknown to her there was a fiery hot Latina that was burning holes into the back of her skull. A million emotions were running through Santana's head, she wasn't sure if she hated this new girl for putting her in an awkward position with tracksuit maniac or she hated her because her girlfriend was now giggling away and whispering things into her ears. Or was it because when she walked in Santana's whole body tingled and she forgot how to breathe, not to mention her girlfriend had the pleasure of talking to this beautiful creature first. No it can't be that. Santana was told to hate her and she will.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the zone, Santana shot out of her seat and powered straight to her girlfriend, determined to show the new meat that this particular blonde was off limits, a gruelling half hour of watching them laughing and talking had Santana on the edge, she grabbed the innocent looking girls face and plastered her lips on hers, moaning a little bit at the sensation, when Brittany didn't pull back Santana used that as an advantage and deepened the kiss, receiving a few wolf whistles in the process.  
"Wow San it was only an hour did you really miss me that much?"  
"You know it babe" Santana put on her best husky voice "How about we skip gay club and go under the bleachers."  
This was a new side of Santana Brittany hadn't seen, Santana was always sweet and affectionate towards her but she was determined to teach the new girl a lesson on the schools hierarchy, she had to know, no one messes with Santana Lopez or her girlfriend.  
"But Sanny I have to go to Glee, Dani agreed to come, she said she can't sing but I want her to meet the rest of them," only breaking her puppy dog eyes off from Santana's to spare a glance at Dani, who apparently was in a race to pack up her bag.

'She only just met her, and now she's already picking the new meat over me, If Sylvester wants her miserable, she can have her miserable,' she smirked at herself knowing that this girl would want to gets out of this school faster than a jock in a gay club after she was done with her.

"She should probably go to gym class looks like she needs it" Snix sneered whilst shooting daggers at Dani, whose sudden tears looked like they were about to burst out, she didn't know why but she regretted saying it instantly, this new girls curves were to die for and she wanted to run her hands over every inch the second she entered the room.

'What the fuck Lopez get your head in the game' she mentally slapped herself before storming out, only losing her cold facade for a split second.

"SAN" Brittany called out, confused as to why she was acting so weird.

Danis head was screaming and her eyes were blurry, tears threatening to escape at any moment now. She had seen the most stunning person she had ever laid eyes on just for her to look and speak to her like she was a piece of dirt under her shoe. As soon as she saw the Latina her skin covered itself in goosebumps, and there was for a split second, a glimpse of hope, but then she was called fat before they had even met properly.  
'No different to any other god forsaken school'

"See you at Glee, it starts after break" Is all Brittany said to Dani before skipping out of the class.

Dani hadn't noticed her teacher approaching, she held her out a pamphlet before Hesitantly raising her arm and patting Dani's shoulder, the simple act looked so difficult for the wide eyed woman to carry out which added to Dani's already overwhelming state of confusion.

'My child is a loner'

'What the fuck' is all Dani could think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the follows! You guys rock:)

"FUCKER" she yelled whilst picking up the blue vase full of tulips on the teachers desk before ditching it as hard as she could at the board. She didn't want to go to Glee, but if she didn't she was a goner. Cheerleading was her life, the only thing she truly was good at besides sarcastic remarks and competitive eating at breadstix.

She looked up to see her reflection in the window, she looked tired, her face was red and her veins were threatening to burst out of her forehead any second now, her knuckles turning white from the iron grip she had on the desk in front of her.

'Im going to go and show her who the fuck Santana Lopez is' she thought, standing up to attention and making her way to the bathroom to freshen up, the red face receiding , and being replaced by her trademark smirk.

"DANI YOU CAME" Brittany squealed running over and kissing the new girl on the cheek.

"I only got lost once" Dani said to her new found friend smiling, then her face quickly went serious "I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't sing." Dani tried her best to not look away while she was lying, her only passion was singing and at her old school she was one of the top singers, that was before she was outed as gay and bullied until she left the school. She wasn't going to risk someone seeing her at a competition and recognising her.

Brittany opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a short brunette whose voice could easily compete with a foghorn  
"HI IM RACHEL, don't worry you probably wouldn't get to sing much anyway since I'm the star, but we need an extra person for Glee to compete in nationals anyway, do you play any instruments?"

Dani was trying to process all the words Rachel just managed to squeeze out in a single breath.  
"Uh yeh I um play guitar"

"Perfect you can play guitar while I sing the solo's"

In the back of the class the rest of the kids were rolling their eyes at Rachel's diva complex, Kurt decided to try and save the new girl before she ran out of the room to get away from Rachel.

"I'm sorry about her, she comes off a little course" a young well dressed boy said whilst approaching her.

"I'm not course Kurt, but she's new and she needs to know how this hierarchy works!"

"Hierarchy of losers!"  
That husky voice was unmistakable and she didn't even have to turn around to see it was the tall Latina waltzing into the class, just the sound of her voice gave the girl tingles, if only it wasn't always insulting words emanating from it.

"Santana I don't know why you bother coming here since you clearly don't care about any of us," the girl she now knew as Rachel replied.

"Funny thing Frodo, I need the extra credits and you have no chance at winning Nationals without my goddess voice. So zip it before I kick your ass back to Mordor.

"Maybe if you actually payed attention in your classes you wouldn't be far beh-" Kurt muttered until he was stopped in his tracks by a death glare that wouldn't surprise anyone if they started shooting balls of fire.

The timing couldn't be any better as the man Dani assumed to be the teacher walked in.

"Dani, welcome to Glee! Now guys Brittany let me know earlier that Dani was coming, so I decided lets give her a warm welcome, does anyone want to sing a song showing her what Glee is all about?"

Dani wasn't surprised when Rachel quickly raised her hand, 'god she's as bad as hermione' she thought, she was waiting for Rachel to walk down and take centre stage but she was stopped in her tracks by none other than the Latina.

"If you don't mind Mr Schue I want to sing one, I had the pleasure of meeting Dani earlier."

Dani's blood ran cold, what was Santana going to do?

"Wow, Santana, of course, come on down!" He was surprised as Santana wasn't usually the one to put effort into Glee, and knowing she was making an effort to make the new girl feel welcomed warmed his heart.

"Dani welcome to Glee, this is the song you deserve" she made sure to wink at the girl before starting.

**I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you - Oh yes I do!**

**Your teeth are all yellow they're covered in mold  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill-  
You ugly!**

**U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly**

Santana was getting really into it at this point, prancing around the room infront of her peers who all had theirs mouths slightly agape and wide eyes, their shock clearly obvious, they knew Santana was a bitch so they shouldn't be surprised but no one expected something this childish

Santana was now right in front of Dani leaning over with her hands placed o**n the arm rests either side of her, staring straight into her eyes.**

**What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast, girl  
You're scary you're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!**

**You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him  
I never knew that you had a twin  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Your mama says you ugly, you ugly.**

Dani couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to push Santana back and show her the scars on her body that she inflicted on herself from girls like her, it wasn't worth it though. Santana wasn't worth it. Dani's ears were throbbing and she couldn't even hear Santana's voice anymore, she just pushed her back before running as fast as she could out of this damned school, not even looking back to see the faces behind her.

Dani was done.

Sorry again for any errors, also I know this story is starting off slow but it should pick up soon. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to shoot me a message.

U.G.L.Y - Daphne and Celeste


End file.
